The Great Captain Usopp
by Sarah Ballard
Summary: Usopp keeps to himself, but can't help but think about a beautiful woman: Nami


_Hey! My first Usopp story! I hope you all enjoy. Please review! _

The Great Captain Usopp

"A few moments before I declared victory, I faced the gargantuan amount of enemies before me and gave a speech that would daunt any wild bacchanalian off his wits."

Ussop stood joyfully on top of a tree stump and flapped his arms as he went on. The skies grew dim with a passionate glow of sweet orange. In fact, sweet tangerine orchards surrounded him swaying a serene rhythmic melody because their leaves brushed against one another. The earth showed his thin silhouette stricken behind the stump, a familiar long nose protruding.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in enough oxygen to completely satisfy him before exhaling slowly. A paint brush was held in his hand and the moment would come when he would finish yet another one of his masterpieces.

"They all bowed down and declared me as their captain! Only a man of great fortitude, such as me, would humbly accept."

Ussop lowered himself in order to make the finishing touches on the near complete easel. Once he leaned backward and eyed every intricate detail, he nodded with a big grin and sighed. It was insane for him to be babbling to himself, but he felt like it'd help add more inspiration to his painting. He stood up and placed his hand over his heart, tears swelling at the masterpiece before him: A copy of the beautiful landscape beneath the cliff he was standing on, full of tangerine valleys and yellow leaves mingled with green to signify summer.

"I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP! I yelled with such magnificence. This landscape reflects the compassion I have for my beloved crew."

After the painting dried, he headed towards the forest carefully holding it by the edges. Painting, drawing, sketching, telling fibs or even slinging objects was Usopp's favorite activities. Although there were never really thousands of men at his disposal, his creative imagination kept him alive and well.

"Hm, I'll just set this here." There was a hidden section in the forest where Usopp had kept his special paintings. It'd been a couple weeks ago when he decided to save his artwork by building a canopy as a rooftop and collecting various sizes of tree bark to call home. In fact, he didn't name it 'home', but his very own 'sculpture'. The artist made a frame with his fingers and marveled at the motely array of colors hanging from branches.

"Nothing short of AMAZING from the Great Captain Usopp!" he exclaimed. "Ouch!" A tangerine hit him on his delicate nose. He grimaced at the fruit and ate it quickly. "Yum!"

It's a sad life really. Creations made, but with no one to share them with. He used to belong to a real crew…

"Boy, those were the days." He reminisced about Chopper, his little pal. Pranks were pulled to their little hearts galore, no shame whatsoever. Robin. Her knowledge about the sacred artifacts during the Straw Hat Pirate Crew's journeys opened his mind to value each and everything that came into his life. Zoro, he is the man of the hour who never ceased to increase in strength and to improve in order to defeat Dracule Mihawk. Such an interesting fellow. Luffy, the possessor of the GumGum fruit's cursed power and a great friend anyone could depend on.

Usopp wandered over to a painting of a beautiful orange-haired woman. A smile was placed on her face as she held her clima-tact. It was Usopp's first and only portrait of her.

"This is my good friend, the Navigator. The expert at mapping the seas and leading us into every adventure, Nami."

The wind began to pick up, so Usopp pulled his hat off of his head and slicked his hand through his curly brown locks.

** FLASHBACK**

Back on the ship, he would stare intently at her as she set her sights in the distance. Her confidence radiated and only made her more beautiful in his eyes. She was high in the crow's nest, her tangerine hair swirling and dancing in the wind, her long-sleeved blue shirt over her white and blue-striped skirt, ruffling as well. Nami would stay on watch for hours, determined to find a new piece of land to add to her map. If only he had the courage in that moment to tell her everything that he felt. Instead, he drew her portrait. Later in the day, she found Usopp lying on the deck sleeping and she noticed it. Little did he know, she kissed Usopp's cheek and continued onward to the kitchen for a snack. No one in their right mind would've seen because the stars were out twinkling like diamonds. Night had hugged the sky; the snores of her friends were heard, but were very faint. Usopp awoke and he struggled to adjust to the stream of light hitting his face. He walked into the kitchen cautiously and held his breath when he saw that it was Nami. Her eyes looked weary and she was slouched above the table, a sandwich in her hand. Usopp stammered a simple hello, which made the navigator smile. He was embarrassed. She knew Usopp long enough to know how awkward he acted around women; he didn't usually act this way around the other members of the crew. They engaged in a conversation about what they wanted to accomplish after Luffy would become the Pirate King. After exchanging dreams and ideas, Usopp couldn't help but be disappointed. What dreams did Usopp possibly have? I mean, he could build inventions, or create art to satisfy him, or even travel the world. However, this was not enough as we know now.

Usopp did travel, using Nami's map that she had given him.

Nami left from her spot and grabbed his hands, leading him away from the kitchen and to the back of the ship. They were completely in each other's company and Usopp became flustered. Sitting on the railing, they watched the waves crashing against the Going Merry. After a few minutes of silence Nami asked if they could continue discussing about their next trip. He nodded and they chatted briefly. The moon hung over them and illuminated the sky, allowing Usopp better clarity of her. She had a chandelier of stars as her earrings, which glistened with every rock of the ship. He couldn't help but want to say something, but his fear…of nothing really…got in the way of it.

Usopp was startled to find Nami's attention.

"Usopp, is everything alright?" Her eyebrows arched quizzically and her tongue stuck out. He was in sheer infatuation. Although his face appeared frozen, he was intensely heated. Her playful attitude caught him off guard and he wished to leave immediately before he goofed up or maybe because he wanted to…confess something, but Nami pressed on.

"Do I have something on my face?" Her eyes grew large and she felt for anything on her face. Usopp smiled which caused Nami to lose balance and knock her unconscious. There was Nami…lying on the floor… Way to go Usopp.

He frantically lowered himself beside her and actually began shedding tears while grabbing his hair. His dear Nami... He couldn't risk yelling for Chopper, so he lifted her and scurried into her bedroom. After 30 minutes of panicking and turning his head every second to make sure he didn't wake anyone, he calmed down and decided that she would be alright. Her room contained a comfy bed with a wooden frame, a nightstand with a lamp on top, a table near drawers with maps strewn across and Usopp sat right across from Nami. It was a very cozy and sweet smelling place. Usopp saluted to no one in particular and promised to stay until Nami would wake.

Time passed and Usopp grew restless. He began snooping through her belongings, afraid that he'd be smacked across the face. He found utensils, a compass, more maps and…pictures. Interested, he flipped through them until he noticed one of him. A blushing Usopp was peering over his easel while Nami made a monkey face at him with her nose pressed on his.

The young artist fought internally and got the courage to confess. He figured she wouldn't comprehend because she was unconscious after all. Propped against her bed, he began.

"Nami" His hand curled around her cold face. "I cannot keep this an unrequited love." He gulped. His voice became tender. "You are the spring that makes my heart beat. Life would not continue my existence unless; I prove to you that…" He paused. "I need you."

He gazed lovingly at her. "Such a lovely woman, I admit. How could the Great Captain Usopp have adventures without a beautiful princess?"

His breath became shorter and he wished that he could kiss her. Well…could he?

Usopp closed his eyes and was careful to position his nose away from her. The kiss was innocent and suave; however, he noticed a force that was not from him. Nami rubbed her arms around Usopp's back and kissed forcibly. Their heart beats accelerated and their lust for each other grew stronger by the second. Nami pulled away and smiled deviously when Usopp gasped and turned around to hide his red face. She pressed her chest against his back and hugged him. He yelped and pulled away from her.

"Nami, I'm soo relieved to know that you're alright."

"Sorry, I scared you." She winked and Usopp eased. "But how did I get here?"

Usopp explained and from that moment on, they were going to be with each other.

**END FLASHBACK**

The wind settled down and he marched over to his supplies and whistled his way through the valleys.

"The Great Captain Usopp has been cast away to loneliness for too long. It is now time to prepare to embark on a journey to the Princess!"

_Hey guys, THANK YOU for reading my second story. I was inspired by my shy friend at school and the lack of Usopp/Nami stories. So I'll quench your thirst. Please help my morale by writing nice reviews! It'll create happiness :D_


End file.
